Straybow
Summary Straybow is a powerful mage and Oersted's companion in the Medieval chapter, and the penultimate chapter, "King of Demons". He has long, wavy gray hair and wears blue and red robe, and fills the Black Mage archetype (a mage character who uses offensive spells). Initially, he is shown to be close to Oersted, being his trusted and humble companion. However, deep down, Straybow loathes Oersted as he lives in his shadow, always coming second to him, such as in the Lucretia tournament. When the opportunity came, Straybow faked his own death to go further into Devil's Peak, alone, and save Alicia, tricking her into believing that Oersted never wanted to save her, showing that he is both manipulative and envious. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Straybow Origin: Live a Live Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around the same as Oersted Classification: Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic Mastery, Fire Manipulation (Via Red Bullet, etc.), Ice Manipulation (Via Silver Freeze etc), Electricity Manipulation, Danmaku and Paralysis Inducement (Via Blue Gale etc), Smoke Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Via Purple Mist), Sand Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (Via Brown Swirl), Healing and Statistics Amplification (Via Naorigusa), Statistics Reduction (Via Purple Stray), Water Manipulation and Petrification (Via Silver Fang), Darkness Manipulation (Via Black Abyss), Forcefield Creation, Levitation, limited Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (He is healed by the Electric Field) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Caused a cave roof to collapse, can harm Oersted and can fight Nuggiebears who can cause avalanches. Blue Squall summons a danmaku of lighting bolts) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can utilise lightning spells, and can tag opponents who are able to dodge his attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Straybow solely uses magic, so his striking strength likely does not scale to his attack potency) Durability: At least Large Building level (Can take attacks from Nuggiebears as well as Oersted, who is comparable in strength to him) Stamina: High Range: Several dozens of meters with his techniques Standard Equipment: Chodar Rod, Naorigusa Intelligence: As a mage, Straybow is very intelligent. He has mastered a wide variety of spells, and seems to be well-versed in combat as well, being almost an equal to Oersted. Straybow was the first character to figure out the secret of the Demon King statue, and within the timespan of a few seconds, he hatched a plan to fake his own death and save Princess Alicia all by himself, manipulating both Oersted and the very wise Uranus. Weaknesses: His stronger spells require a few seconds to charge Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Red Bullet:' A fire magic technique; Straybow fires a speeding ball of flame at his opponent. *'Silver Freeze:' An ice magic technique; Straybow freezes an opponent at a distance. *'Silver Wind:' An ice magic technique; Straybow fires multiple blades of ice at his opponent. *'Blue Gale:' A lighting magic technique; Straybow fires multiple electrical orbs to electrocute the opponent. This technique can cause paralysis. *'Red Cage:' A fire magic technique; Straybow traps a distant opponent in a violent swirl of flames, roasting them. *'Purple Mist:' A mind magic technique; Straybow surrounds the opponent with several small purple clouds which home in on the opponent, confusing them. *'Blue Squall:' A lightning magic technique; Straybow summons a violent danmaku of lightning bolts which covers a large area, potentially paralysing the opponent(s). *'Red Coat:' A fire magic technique; Straybow creates a ring of fire around him which he expands to hit adjacent enemies. This can be used as a counter to physical and water based techniques. *'Purple Stray:' A mind magic technique; after charging for a few seconds, Straybow unleashes a powerful attack that sharply lowers the foe's stats. *'Brown Swirl:' A sand magic technique; Straybow summons a miniature sandstorm localised on a single opponent. This attack can disorient the foe. *'Silver Fang:' A water magic technique; Straybow causes four jets of freezing water to erupt below the enemy's feet, flooding the battlefield. *'Amber Storm:' A lightning magic technique and a more powerful variant of Blue Squall. Straybow bombards a large area with lightning bolts, causing the ground to become electrically charged. This attack does not require charge time. *'Black Abyss:' A dark magic technique and Straybow's ultimate move; Straybow fires three large black orbs at the opponent causing major damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Lu Shu Yin (Yin Zhi Shoumuren) Lu Shu Yin's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sand Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Square Enix Category:Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Live a Live Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Magic Users